A screw compressor is known that includes a bearing assembly, which bearing assembly includes a shaft, an angular contact ball bearing and a cylindrical roller bearing in NJ design. The angular contact ball bearing and the cylindrical roller bearing are attached to the shaft, and the shaft supports a screw of the screw compressor. The cylindrical roller bearing is disposed closer to a center of mass of the shaft than the angular contact ball bearing. The two bearings are delivered in a processed state to the manufacturer of the screw compressor such that the desired head spacing of the screw compressor is set after the bearing is installed between a housing that was previously matched to the bearing and a shaft matched to the housing and the bearing. In other words, the two bearings are already preadjusted. Further preadjusted bearings, which fulfill the same purpose, can be the following: a cylindrical roller bearing in NU design together with a four-point bearing, or a cylindrical roller bearing with two angular contact ball bearings. Alternatively bearings are also used for manufacturing a screw compressor which are not preadjusted, with the result that such an adjusting occurs during an assembling of the screw compressor. The last-mentioned bearings are typically purchased more economically by the screw-compressor manufacturer.